


I See Fire

by SpartanEra



Series: I See Fire [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Based on his song, Destruction, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Erebor, F/M, Fire, I See Fire, Sack of Erebor, Was a school project and this was born, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanEra/pseuds/SpartanEra
Summary: This is another one of my short poems.Centered more on the I See Fire Series I'm writing.Hence the name.Also based mostly on the Song, "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran.(I'm so Creative, huh?)





	I See Fire

I Saw Fire 

I got too close to the flame

Because there was a fire gleaming bright inside.

Its land was scorched with ash and smoke.

Trees ignited like torches in the night.

Acrid fumes of despair and pain choked my lungs.

I heard screams from the mountain side. _I could not hear._

A song hollowing their souls.

Blood mist blew through the breeze. _I should not feel._

The fire flamed sunset rose up above as the morning sky darkened.

I covered my eyes as the light grew brighter, _I would not see._

Its heat tickled my skin.

I watched as nothing was done. _Unable to look away._

I watched as everything was lost.

Because I had seen fire,

I remembered the **cries** searching out.

I remembered the **heat** that licked my skin.

I remembered the **tears** that stained my cheeks

When I opened my eyes to the white ceiling above me.

Because I had seen that fire burning on the mountain side,

**_My life was no longer the same._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact:  
> This was originally a school assignment for my English class in High school. I recently found this went looking through my old files.  
> I don't even remember what grade I received for this.


End file.
